


practice kisses

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: Platonic practice kisses with Kuroo and his best friend but it's actually not platonic and they're both pining after one another but they don't know that so they're like man at least we can kiss but then like kuroo whispers I love you and it's like ????okay so you also said change to ennoshita and well, b buddy, my pal, we’re doin them both, whats up





	practice kisses

Ennoshita:

“You want to kiss me?” Chikara asked, bewildered.

“Only to practice!” you said, face completely red, trying not to sound desperate. Ennoshita had been your crush for years, though you’d never tell him. You wanted to spend time with him, touch him, so badly, you’d come up with this silly charade.

“I, well, um, sure!” he replied, looking unsure but excited.

Once you both got settled on your couch, you brought your faces slowly together. His lips pressed against yours, a little chapped, but otherwise soft and warm. You pulled apart for a moment before kissing again. Chikara put one hand on your cheek, one tangled in your hair. You put your hand on his arm, keeping him close.

After you broke apart, you laughed a little at each other, bumping foreheads. Ennoshita put his face in your neck worth his hand still in your hair, still laughing. Laughter died out, but Ennoshita didn’t move. You felt a mumbling from him against your neck that sounded a little like ‘God, I love you,’ but you passed it of as wishful thinking. 

“What was that, Chikara?” you asked, heart beating fast.

He pulled back from you, quickly withdrawing his hand fron your hair. He looked… panicked. “I, um,” he started, eyes darting anywhere but yours. He coughed while you waited expectantly. He seemed to steel himself, setting his shoulders and facing you completely. 

“( ), I love you,” he says. “I have since we met. Would you consider dating me?”

“Yes! Absolutely!” you said, throwing your arms around his neck. You kissed him a lot more confidently than before, then rested your face in his neck like he had just done to you. “I love you too, Chikara.”

 

Kuroo:

“You’ve never kissed anyone, right, ( )?” Kuroo asked you.

You turned red, saying, “I’ve kissed people!” defensively.

He paid no mind, continuing as if you hadn’t said anything. “I could help you practice,” he said. If you weren’t too embarrassed to look, you’d see that he was quickly turning a similar shade of red to you, rubbing the back of his neck.

You thought for a minute. You’d liked the idiot for going on three years now. Yeah, you’ve gotten to hang out with him all the time, but you figured that he’d seen you as one of the boys, and it’s not exactly the same as dating. You started to wonder if he practiced kissing with his volleyball friends…..

His voice broke your thoughts with a slightly louder “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” than necessary, considering you were literally right next to him.

“No! I want to,” you said, looking down.

“I- wait, really?” Kuroo said. “Hell yes!” he exclaimed, fist pumping, then grabbing your face and quickly kissing you. “Oh, sorry! I was just so excited to kiss my crush but I should’ve asked if you were read-”

You cut him off with a kiss of your own. “Crush, huh?” you asked.

“I said that out loud?” his face, and the tips of his ears turned red, and this time you saw.

You nodded and said, “Don’t worry, you’re my crush too.”

He laughed, pulled you onto his lap, and kissed you again, long and slow this time. “So…..” he said. “Be my girlfriend?”

“Duh,” you replied.


End file.
